metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker
|desarrollo=Kojima Productions |distribucion=Konami |productor=Hideo Kojima |guionista=Hideo Kojima |motor= |estreno=24 de Agosto 2010 |género=Acción e infiltración |modos= |plataformas=PlayStation Portable PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 |media= |juegoant=''Metal Gear Solid Touch'' |juegosig=''Metal Gear Arcade'' }} Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker es un juego de la [[Saga Metal Gear|saga Metal Gear]] que fue lanzado para PSP en 2010. Explica la historia de Big Boss y los eventos que le llevaron a fundar Outer Heaven. El juego fue anunciado oficialmente en la conferencia de prensa del E3 de Sony el 2 de Junio de 2009. Hideo Kojima es escritor, director y productor del juego. El tema vocal del juego se titula "Heavens Divide", además de "Koi no Yokushiryoku". La historia toma lugar en 1974, diez años después de los eventos de Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, cuatro años después de Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, y dos años después del proyecto Les Enfants Terribles. Transcurre en Costa Rica y muestra las bases de Outer Heaven, así como el primer Metal Gear bípedo, el Metal Gear ZEKE. Su lanzamiento fue el 29 de Abril en Japón, el 25 de Mayo en Norteamérica y el 28 de Mayo en Europa. Argumento [[Archivo:Peace Walker Cast.jpg|300px|thumb|El elenco de Peace Walker.]] En Costa Rica en 1974, Ramón Gálvez Mena y Paz, ambos de la Universidad de la Paz de Costa Rica, le informan a Snake que un ejército desconocido de soldados bien equipados ha tomado el país. Los soldados también han adquirido armas nucleares, y Big Boss es solicitado para salvar el país, junto a sus Militaires Sans Frontieres (Soldados Sin Fronteras). Posteriormente, se descubre que los soldados que invadieron el país fueron financiados por la CIA, de manera que si Big Boss lucha contra ellos, se convertirá en un enemigo para Estados Unidos. A pesar de haberse negado en un principio, Snake acepta la petición del profesor, ya que él le mostró una grabación de Costa Rica en la que se escuchaba hablando a la mentora de Big Boss, The Boss. En el Tokyo Game Show de 2009, Kojima dijo que la renuncia del Presidente Richard Nixon en Agosto de 1974 será un factor de la historia del juego. También dijo: La historia de Solid Snake llegó a su fin en MGS4. Pero todavía hay mucho que contar en relación a la historia de Naked Snake. La Guerra Fría fue un tiempo en el que las personas, fuesen buenas o malas, se vieron manipuladas por varios factores, y entonces se hacían buenas o malas. Lo mismo va para Snake,y llegaremos a ver justamente lo que ocurrió con él. Kojima también reveló que van a haber flashbacks de los eventos de MGS3 y que el tema principal del juego será la disuasión nuclear.Kojima talks Peace Walker. GameSpot. Accessed 2009-10-14. (inglés) Personajes Modo de juego El sistema usado para esta versión de Metal Gear es en vista de tercera persona, y en el cual Big Boss tiene una variedad de movimientos que le permiten sortear los obstáculos del entorno: caminar, agacharse, arrastrarse y colgarse, muy similar al modo de juego de Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. El jugador puede personalizar a Big Boss antes de empezar una misión. También puede elegir entre jugar de manera sigilosa o adentrarse con armas de fuego en acción. Si elige ser sigiloso, su arsenal será el adecuado para un movimiento más furtivo. Además, habrá una nueva característica de "crecimiento", que permitirá a Big Boss "evolucionar", de manera similar a los juegos de rol. Además, hay varios tipos de cajas de cartón[http://kotaku.com/5316237/kojima-on-peace-walker-this-game-is-an-mgs5+class-game Kojima On Peace Walker: "This game is an MGS5-class game"] (inglés) que cumplen distintas funciones. thumb|left|Un ejemplo de caja de cartón del juego. Una característica esencial del juego, es que se reemplazan las escenas cinemáticas por viñetas estilo cómic; esto se hizo con el objetivo de aprovechar las capacidades de la PSP en la jugabilidad. Dichas escenas son dinámicas, pues el jugador tiene la capacidad de interactuar con ellas oprimiendo un botón o moviendo el mando analógico en momentos específicos, incluso se tendrán que sortear ciertas pruebas en medio de éstas viñetas, como dispararle a un enemigo, o esquivar un golpe. Peace Walker tiene un modo de juego multijugador cooperativo. El juego permite que de dos a cuatro jugadores jueguen juntos, ayudándose entre sí a superar misiones connjuntas, por ejemplo: un jugador utiliza al otro para poder acceder a lugares más altos. Los jugadores también podrán curar y revivir a sus compañeros, y hacer que los otros jugadores sigan los movimientos de un jugador. Hay diferentes cajas de cartón que se podrán encontrar en el juego, como una en forma de tanque, y que pueden afectar al estado del jugador. (inglés) Otra novedad notable, es que cuando el menú de objetos/armas está puesto, el juego no se pausa. Esto se justifica en un intento de simular que "la vida real no se puede pausar". Se incluye también una especie de escudo hecho de material transparente, que permite al jugador defenderse y disparar al mismo tiempo, siendo además la primera vez que un personaje jugable lo puede utilizar desde Metal Gear Online. Se crean también nuevos movimientos CQC, entre los que se incluye tirar a un enemigo a pocos metros, o deshabilitar a más de un enemigo a la vez, al pulsar el botóbn de acción en el momento justo. Un círculo rodea a cada jugador en el modo cooperativo, que crece cuando está cerca de un compañero. Cuando estos círculos están conectados, los jugadores pueden intercambiar objetos, y las barras de salud de dos jugadores se unirán para hacer una barra mayor. Existen, otras acciónes especiales, como tener aliados que puedan enmarcar objetivos para esquivar o atacar. También se posibilitó la habilidad de usar la caja como un objeto escalable sin que se rompa. Cada jugador tiene nombres en clave especiales para distinguirse, como "Sneaking Snake" o "Battle Snake". La posibilidad de reclutar de Portable Ops vuelve a aparecer en este juego, solo que ahora, para poder reclutar a un soldado enemigo, hay que utilizar un globo Fulton. Los enemigos reclutados también son personajes jugables.http://www.joystiq.com/photos/metal-gear-solid-peace-walker-1-21-10/#2640563 (inglés) En este juego la Base Madre juega un papel fundamental, siendo un centro jugable utilizado para alojar soldados capturados y desarrollar armas. El jugador puede añadir más instalaciones y expandir el tamaño original de la Base, reclutando más soldados/personal. Los soldados son distintos en aspecto y capacidades, y ayudan a Snake de varias maneras como parte del equipo de la base. En adición al modo co-operativo de cuatro jugadores, Peace Walker tiene la posibilidad de crear una batalla real entre tres jugadores, en la que los participantes pueden formar equipos y luchar utilizando las capacidades Ad Hoc de la PSP. El juego cuenta con un total de 128 misiones extra, como enfrentarse a enemigos de la saga Monster Hunter, recuperar documentos confidenciales, citas (una de ellas con Miller, tu compañero), infiltrarse en un lugar sin ser detectado por los fantasmas de soldados moribundos. Esto es sólo una pequeña parte de todo lo que tendremos que hacer en dichas misiones. La variedad es abrumadora. También podemos desarrollar nuestro propio Metal Gear, el llamado Metal Gear Zeke, y personalizarlo con partes de los jefes del juego (Cocoon, Chrysalis y Pupa) para enviarlo a misiones alrededor del mundo junto a otros soldados o vehículos. Desarrollo Hideo Kojima anunció oficialmente el juego en la conferencia E3 de 2009 de Sony, después de varios contadores para el anuncio en una página de Konami, dejando claro que el equipo que se encargó de Metal Gear Solid 4 volverá para desarrollar Peace Walker. Kojima escribió, produjo y dirigió el juego, y es parte de la historia de la saga. Kojima se refiere a ambos Peace Walker y Metal Gear Solid: Rising como Metal Gear Solid 5, mientras llamaba específicamente a Peace Walker como "el MGS5 dentro de mí."[http://uk.ps3.ign.com/articles/990/990448p1.html Kojima Focused on PSP Metal Gear] (inglés) Un tráiler para el juego apareció en el E3 de 2009, descrito como el "enlace perdido" en la saga Metal Gear. El mismo reveló la aparición de múltiples Big Bosses, indicando el multijugador o el modo de juego cooperativo, todo confirmado por Famitsu en Agosto de 2009. Los créditos finales del tráiler indicaban que Kojima escribiría, dirigiría y produciría el juego; Shuyo Murata es, además, otro escritor del juego; Yoji Shinkawa es el diseñador de personajes; y Kenichiro Imaizumi también produjo el juego. thumb|right|Un ejemplo del estilo [[Ashley Wood's empleado en las escenas de Peace Walker.]] Mientras desarrollaba Portable Ops, Kojima originalmente planeó sólo crear las guías y conceptos para Peace Walker y dejar el resto para la siguiente generación de desarrolladores de Kojima Productions. Además, él estaba pensando en ser solamente el productor del juego y enfocarse en juegos que no se sitúan en la saga Metal Gear. Hizo los ajustes del juego en Costa Rica y creó una historia sobre temas relacionados con la amenaza nuclear y la Guerra Fría. Cuando todo empezó a parecer demasiado complejo para los jugadores más jóvenes, decidió envolverse más en el desarrollo del juego y dirigirlo, sintiendo que todavía era muy temprano para dejar el juego en las manos de los desarrolladores sin su ayuda. En una carta abierta a los fans de Agosto de 2009, Kojima dijo que Peace Walker sería una secuela "llena de características" que seguramente "requerirá de cientos de horas para completarlo". El juego incluiría muchas nuevas características únicas para la PSP y un nuevo modo de juego. En el Tokio Game Show de 2009 que hubo durante Septiembre, una demo jugable del juego se puso en descarga para cualquiera que trajese una PSP al evento, que luego IGN pondría para descargar en su página web. También apareció un tráiler de nueve minutos que introdujo los personajes destacados del juego junto con "Heavens Divide", el tema principal del juego. Se reveló que Ashley Wood estaría ilustrando las escenas de vídeo del juego, de forma similar que las escenas de Portable Ops. A principios de Diciembre, Famitsu publicó las fechas de lanzamiento de Peace Walker en Japón: 18 de Marzo de 2010, aunque el 29 de Enero de 2010, Konami declaró que la fecha se retrasaba y que iba a ser el 29 de Abril. El día 3 de Diciembre, Konami anunció la fecha de lanzamiento del juego en Europa: 28 de Mayo de 2010. El día siguiente, Konami anunció que el juego será lanzado en Norteamérica el 25 de Mayo de 2010 y que la demo en Inglés estaría disponible muy pronto. El día 17 de Diciembre Konami publicó la versión en Inglés de la demo para las PlayStation Stores de Europa y de Norteamérica. Esta demo contenía exactamente lo mismo que la versión Japonesa, con la adición de una nueva fase, que consistía en una infiltración en una base enemiga ubicada en una región montañosa. Kojima y Konami hablaron sobre nuevos detalles de Peace Walker en Gamernow. Uno de los grandes detalles revelados era sobre la Base Madre, la base de producción que los Militaires Sans Frontieres utilizarían en su misión para infiltrarse en Costa Rica. La Base Madre se puede utilizar dentro del juego como "una categoría para objetos y armas que se consigan en el juego". El jugador puede también expandir la Madre Base, y desbloquear nuevas características con tan solo reclutar soldados y/o personal. La Madre Base también puede ser empleada como una desarrolladora de armamento, donde nuevas armas y equipamiento pueden ser creados y/o mejorados. Otro de los grandes detalles del juego son las "Armas IA", que se presentan como jefes de nivel a lo largo del juego. Las armas pueden hablar y hasta cantar en medio de la batalla, utilizando tecnología VOCALOID, lo que implica que estas armas tienen muchísima inteligencia. Estas armas tienen un rol determinante en el argumento del juego. Las 4 IA's que hay en el juego son: *'Pupa' - Tipo Hover. Puede parecer grande y pesado, pero puede coger grandes velocidades por carreteras empinadas, dándole una gran movilidad. Tiene cuatro armas en su parte trasera. Se asemeja bastante al Shagohod. *'Cocoon' - Tipo Tanque. Tiene varios cañones y armas gigantes. *'Chrysalis' - Tipo Helicóptero. Sus tres propulsores le dan una gran destreza, y lo cierto es que posee un gran poder.http://psp.nowgamer.com/news/2325/peace-walker-four-player-co-op-confirmed (inglés) *[[Peace Walker (arma)|'Peace Walker']]: Es el jefe final del juego y tiene capacidad nuclear, además de estar equipado con un lanzallamas, ametralladoras y un rayo paralizador, entre otras armas. Música La banda sonora de Peace Walker está compuesta por Nobuko Toda. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Original Soundtrack fue lanzado en Japón el 17 de Marzo de 2010. El tema principal del juego, "Heavens Divide", es interpretado por Donna Burke, y se lanzó junto con la canción "Koi no Yokushiryoku", así como otras versiones de ambos temas. Ediciones especiales Packs y ediciones limitadas El 20 de Enero de 2009, las imágenes de Famitsu desvelaban que Peace Walker estaría disponible también junto con un pack de PSP en el momento de su lanzamiento en Japón. El día siguiente, Famitsu actualizó su página web con más información. El pack contiene una PSP de camuflaje, una cartuchera, un paño de limpieza, y una correa - además de una copia del juego, todo por ¥26,980. Un pack de Edición Limitada también está disponible en Japón, e incluye todo lo que viene con el pack estándar, y además un sostén para PSP, placas de identidad, y un librete, todo por ¥36,980. Solamente están disponibles 1,974 packs de Edición Limitada. Todavía no se sabe si habrá packs disponibles fuera de Japón. HD Edition Con la llegada de Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection y Metal Gear Solid: The Legacy Collection, aparecieron las versiones en HD de Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 3, y Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, con una mayor calidad de texturas, y que corrían hasta 60 FPS, para la consola Play Station 3. Referencias en:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Galería Archivo:Promo Peace Walker.jpg Archivo:Big Boss (Peace Walker).png Archivo:Metal_gear_solid_peace_walker_big_bosses.jpg Archivo:Paz Introduction.jpg Archivo:Mgspw-naked-snake-cg.jpg Archivo:mgspw-miller-cg.jpg Archivo:Mgspw-paz-cg.jpg Archivo:mgspw-galvez-cg.jpg Archivo:Peace Walker.JPG Archivo:JP PW LE bundle.jpg|Limited Edition bundle Archivo:JP PW LE dog tags.jpg|Dog tags that come with the Limited Edition bundle Archivo:Robot1.PNG Archivo:Robot2.PNG metal-gear-solid-peace-walker-big-boss-artwork.jpg|Big Boss con la boina de soldados sin fronteras Big Boss wants you!.png|Poster promocional que salio despues del juego. Categoría:Portátiles Categoría:Videojuegos canónicos